The Good, the Bad and the Bounty Hunter; Part1
(Theme song, open on another tab and let it playing) The three men would meet at the lonely house, they liking or not. The first man seemed to be taken of a heroic painting. Dressing red clothes, and that includes a hat and a pair of dark glasses, and riding his white horse slowly through the desert, he could be called a gunslinger. The two guns rested on their holsters rattled as the horse moved... slowly... slowly... Until he finally spotted the lonely house. "What a perfect place to hide", he thought, "who would look for 400,000,000 on a desert like this?". The house was the only thing standing on that desert, until the gunslinger spotted a silhouette, the second man silhouette. The gunslinger accelerated the horse. The second man stood still as the gunslinger approached on his horse. He was a man of law, he was trained to keep calm in situations like that, two men looking for the same outlaw, he tried to stay calm, but it was personal. The Marine took off his black long coat, revealing eight sheathed swords, and drew two of them. 'Gunslinger: '''So, we meet again, Marine. '''Marine: '''Take your guns, Bounty Hunter. He dismounted. '''Gunslinger: '''We don't need to fight, you know, let's make a deal. '''Marine: '''After all what we passed trying to take this guy you're trying to make a deal with me? The Marine launched one of his swords trying to hit the gunslinger, but he already had a gun in hand and deflected the sword with it. '''Gunslinger: '''Run, Elizabeth! And so the horse ran. The gunslinger took the other gun out of the holster and shot just after. The Marine sliced the air and the bullet was divided in two. He drew another sword. '''Gunslinger: '''Skilled as always. '''Marine: '''The same can't be said about you! The third men was actually a girl. She was already inside the house looking for the criminal when she heard the shot. She met the two before, two times, they even tried to capture her, since she was a pirate. "I just hope the shots don't wake him!", she thought, she had a personal problem to resolve with the outlaw, Little Bill, as he was known, a problem of a long time ago. She looked over at all the rooms, it wasn't a big house, while the fight happened, but Bill wasn't there. '''Girl: '''I took so many time to get here! That's really bad luck! She went outside, the two were clashing their weapons as if the guns were melee weapons. '''Girl: '''Stop the fight! He isn't here! The men pointed a gun and a sword at her, keeping the other pointed at each other. '''Marine: '''You... what are you doing here? '''Gunslinger: '''I ask the same... and who are you again? '''Girl: '''What?! Don't you remember me?! '''Gunslinger: '''Of course I remember! You're... Elizabeth? '''Marine: '''That's your horse's name, idiot. '''Gunslinger: '''I know! It's that their names are so similar... '''Girl: '''It's Yukio... '''Gunslinger: '''See, more similar impossible! '''Marine: '''It doesn't matter! Just say what you have to say! '''Yukio: '''Bill isn't here! Both sheathed their weapons at the same time. '''Gunslinger: '''That is really bad luck. The gunslinger put a cigarette on his mouth, the Marine extended a lighter. '''Gunslinger: '''Thanks. What will you do now? '''Marine: '''Why do you ask? '''Gunslinger: '''It was the best hint we had about this guy. He released a puff of smoke. The Marine started to take the four swords fallen on the ground. '''Marine: '''What more? Look for more hints and them, if we meet again, I'll kill you. Actually, I don't know why I'm still looking for this guy, the gold he's carrying doesn't seem so good after meeting with you so many times. I think it became a kind of a competition between us. '''Gunslinger: '''A competition? So I guess you wouldn't accept an alliance, right? '''Yukio: '''I accept! '''Gunslinger: '''Are you still here? '''Yukio: '...... 'Marine: '''I don't need to answer this question, but remember... He sheathed the last sword. '''Marine: '...next time you see me... '''Gunslinger: '''I'm dead, I heard the last time. The Marine went away. The gunslinger whistled. '''Gunslinger: '''Let's go. '''Yukio: '''What? '''Gunslinger: '''Didn't you accepted to form an alliance to get that man? '''Yukio: '''Yes, but... The gunslinger mounted Elizabeth after she appeared. '''Gunslinger: '''Half for me and half for you. '''Yukio: '''I don't care about the money, I just want to give that man what he deserves! '''Gunslinger: '''Seems good to me. Now, mount here, Elizabeth won't bite. '''Yukio: '''Yes! And so they rode to the sunset... Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Chapters